


Five Times It's Mama Mako And One Time It's Mama Haru

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto mothers everyone, it's just his nature to care and to love. But sometimes, he forgets to care about one person...himself. Haru shows him what it's like to be on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times It's Mama Mako And One Time It's Mama Haru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaPotterNut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MariaPotterNut).



> Contest prompt for identifying a quote in the Til Death story. :) Enjoy!

    "Damn it, Haru-chan," Makoto huffed softly, staring as the practically blue-lipped boy came out of the water, "I told you it was too cold."  
  
    "I'm fine."  
  
    Makoto shook his head and took Haru's hand, leading him into the lockers and standing him under a hot shower. Makoto stood under the spray with Haru, rubbing his arms and shoulders to help warm him up, and Haru didn't protest.   
  
    "What am I going to do with you?" Makoto sighed, smiling softly.  
  
    "Swim," Haru said simply.   
  
    Makoto laughed softly and kissed the top of Haru's head, turning off the water and taking Haru to the main locker area, grabbing a towel and starting to dry him off.  
  
    "I swear you're going to catch cold," Makoto admonished gently.   
  
    "I don't catch colds from swimming."  
  
    Then Haru sneezed, and Makoto just smiled softly.   
  
  
*~*  
  
  
    "Give me back my glasses!"  
  
    "Nooooo!" Nagisa laughed, clutching them to his chest as he took off around the pool.  
  
    "NAGISAAAA!" Rei chased after the bubbly boy.  
  
    "I wanna look smart like Rei-chan!"   
  
    "Nagisa! Don't run!" Makoto called from the side of the pool.   
  
    Too late. Nagisa's wet feet slipped and the little blond crashed hard, landing on a knee and sliding across the deck. Makoto got up and hurried over to where Nagisa was sitting, clutching his knee and crying softly, while Rei hovered over him feeling bad.  
  
    "Nagisa," Makoto murmured, shaking his head and kneeling down, gently moving the boy's hands to check the bloody knee. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"  
  
    "O-okay," Nagisa sniffed.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun!" Rei apologized.  
  
    "It's not your fault, Rei," Makoto smiled, taking Rei's glasses and handing them over.   
  
    He slid one arm around Nagisa and his other beneath the boy's knees, standing with the boy in his arms. Makoto carried Nagisa to the locker room and sat him on one of the benches before he found the first aid kit.  
  
    "This is why we don't run around the pool, Nagisa. You know better," Makoto smiled warmly, gently starting to clean out the wound.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Nagisa murmured, hissing at the sting of Makoto's cleaning. "I was just having fun with Rei!"  
  
    "Mm, you're teasing Rei. He doesn't like it, you know."  
  
    "What? But it's just fun!"  
  
    "I think Rei would like you more if you were nicer to him. Sometimes you can be a little bit of a bully, Nagisa," Makoto murmured, smiling gently to ease the sting of the words.  
  
    Nagisa stared, shocked, and he sniffled a bit, hanging his head in shame.   
  
    "I...I never thought...I didn't mean to, I just wanted Rei-chan to like me!"   
  
    "I know, Nagisa. I think he does, too." Makoto kissed the bandaged wound, smiling warmly.   
  
    "There, all better!"  
  
    "Thank you, Mako-chan. I'll go apologize to Rei-chan."  
  
    "That's a good boy," Makoto chuckled.  
  
    Giggling, Nagisa got up, heading out of the locker room.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
    "Now Ran, no stealing any of Ren's ham tonight, okay?"  
  
    "But he never eats all his food!"   
  
    "I eat my ham!"   
  
    "Ran. Promise me, okay? I don't want any fighting at the table tonight. I'm taking care of you guys while mom and dad are out. And no stealing from Ran either, okay Ren?"  
  
    "Okay," the twins said, together.   
  
    "Good," Makoto said, smiling as he prepared the food. "After dinner, I'll help you both with your homework, then we can play some video games before bed. If you're extra good tonight, I'll even get you some of your favorite candy."  
  
    Cheering, the twins ran off to clean up. Makoto loved taking care of the twins, and he could always expect them to behave for him. Smiling, he thought he was in no rush to have any kids, however. He practically had six of his own.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
    The twins' favorite candy wasn't easy to get, in fact he had to go out of his way to find it, but Makoto didn't mind. Waiting in line with the bags, he saw a reflection and looked behind him, blinking before he smiled warmly.  
  
    "Rin-chan."  
  
    Rin's eyes widened when he noticed Makoto, and a scowl crossed his face.   
  
    "What are you doing over here?"  
  
    "Candy," Makoto held the bags up, impervious to Rin's scowl. "It's the twins' favorite. This is the only place I've found that actually carries it."  
  
    "Tch," Rin looked away, crossing his arms.   
  
    "Are you just getting that?" Makoto motioned to the energy drink in Rin's hand. "You can go ahead of me if you like."  
  
    "What? No," Rin blinked, surprised. "I'm..okay."  
  
    "Okay."  
  
    Makoto turned back, not minding the quiet. He could feel Rin's eyes on him and Makoto couldn't help a little smile. When it was his turn, he set the bags on the counter.  
  
    "These, and that energy drink," he said, paying for Rin as well.   
  
    "Why did you..."  
  
    "I wanted to," he took his bags and stepped out with Rin, looking at him. "Rin..."  
  
    "What! Don't think I owe you anything because you paid for my stupid drink."  
  
    "Nothing like that..." Makoto smiled again. "I just..wanted to tell you something."  
  
    "Ugh, fine."  
  
    "RinRin is still one of our best friends...and no matter what's happened, or...what he's running away from...he's welcome back home, any time. We still love him."  
  
    Makoto tilted his head and touched Rin's arm. Rin opened his mouth to retort, but then looked away, and then the tears came. Frowning, Makoto stepped forward, but Rin bolted. Sighing, Makoto watched Rin's retreating back, then made his way home. He'd opened the door, at least.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
    "What's wrong, Rei?"   
  
    Rei had been standing off to the side near the end of practice, just watching the others swim, brooding. Makoto, of course, had noticed and pulled himself out of the water to join his sullen, blue-haired friend.   
  
    "Oh...it's nothing."  
  
    "You can talk to me," Makoto smiled.  
  
    "I'm just...afraid to let everyone down. Rin was your butterfly specialist, and you all talk about him so much..."  
  
    "I see," Makoto murmured. "I'm sorry, we don't mean to hurt you."  
  
    "I understand. Sometimes, I feel like a fifth wheel, even though Rin isn't around. I feel like I have something impossible to live up to."  
  
    "That's not true. We accepted you not just because we needed someone, but because we like you. Not as a replacement, but as Rei-chan. You're not filling Rin's spot...you're in your own."  
  
    Rei flushed and ducked his head, fixing his glasses. Makoto smiled, resting his hand on Rei's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
    "You really are like a mama hen," Rei chuckled. "Nagisa was right."  
  
    "I suppose," Makoto mused, laughing softly, embarrassed. "I just...care for everyone, that's all."  
  
    "Thank you, Mako-chan."  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
    "You're sick," Haru's tone was accusing.  
  
    "No, no, I'm fine," Makoto smiled, though his voice was rather nasal.   
  
    "You should be home."  
  
    "No...I'm good, Haru-chan...I..."  
  
    Makoto staggered, suddenly woozy, and would have fallen had Haru not been there to catch him. Haru moved to the side and over the grass, shifting Makoto forward. Just in time, too, as the larger boy suddenly vomited all over the grassy area. Haru supported Makoto the entire time, eyes practically saying 'How dare you let yourself get so sick!'  
  
    "We're going home," Haru said firmly.  
  
    A hand searched Makoto's pockets, finding the little packet of tissue the boy kept. He took some, gently wiping the boy's mouth and face, cleaning him up. Makoto could only nod weakly,and slowly, Haru helped him back home.  
  
    "Oh, Makoto!" Makoto's mother was just leaving for work.   
  
    "I'll take care of him."  
  
    "Haru...oh, are you sure? You have school..."  
  
    "It's fine. I'll do it."  
  
    The look in his eyes stopped her from arguing, and she simply smiled--that's where Makoto got it from--and acquiesced. She did, however, help get him up to Makoto's room. Once she left, Haru went about stripping Makoto's uniform off, leaving him in a pair of boxers before Haru sought out a pair of pajama pants, helping Makoto get them on.  
  
    "Thanks, Haru," Makoto mumbled weakly.   
  
    "Just lay down. You're burning up."  
  
    Makoto did, and Haru got a small washcloth from the bathroom, soaking it in cool water before bringing it out, folded, and laying it across Makoto's forehead.   
  
    "I'm going to make soup."  
  
    Haru left Makoto to lay and rest, heading down to the kitchen to start the soup, remembering his Grandmother's special recipe. As he prepared the soup, he also set a kettle to boil so Makoto could have some tea to go with it. He found a tray, setting the bowl onto it and ladling soup into the bowl. He set the spoon on the side, then made the green tea and set it on the tray as well.   
  
    "What did you make?" Makoto asked quietly as Haru came in.  
  
    "Mackerel Noodle Soup," Haru said simply.  
  
    "Oh..." Makoto felt himself go green at the thought, but couldn't bring himself to say no when Haru had gone through so much trouble, "okay, then."  
  
    "Tch," the sound Haru made was amused, setting the tray down on Makoto's bedside table. "I was joking, it's chicken noodle."  
  
    "Oh...thank god," Makoto murmured, smiling weakly.   
  
    Haru smiled softly, helping Makoto sit up before he took the bowl in one hand and spoon in the other, sitting carefully on Makoto's bed, facing him. Haru brought the spoon to Makoto's lips, and Makoto flushed, surprised. He looked up at Haru and noticed the shy embarrassment in the boy's eyes, then smiled, opening his mouth.   
  
    "You care about everyone else so much, you forget to care for yourself sometimes," Haru murmured.  
  
    "Sorry..."  
  
    "It's fine..."  
  
    Haru fed Makoto slowly, and Makoto moved his hand, resting it on Haru's leg gently. Haru didn't say anything, just shifted his leg more against Makoto's hand.   
  
    "Is that why you're doing this?"  
  
    "You always care for me...you always have..."  
  
    "Haru..." Makoto frowned softly, squeezing the boy's leg when he looked away.   
      
    "It's not one way. I just...thought you should know," Haru finally said, then pushed the spoonful of soup into Makoto's mouth when the boy opened his mouth to respond.   
  
    Makoto stared at Haru and decided to say nothing more. Makoto finished the soup and took a few sips of the tea before he waved it off. He pulled Haru down onto the bed, and the boy tensed, surprised, before he settled down against Makoto, head against the heated, bare chest.   
  
    "I guess you're the mama today, huh?" Makoto murmured.  
  
    "Mamas don't lay on bare-chested sons like this," Haru muttered.  
  
    "Mm, you're right." Makoto paused, then grinned playfully. "Wife, then."  
  
    Makoto watched Haru's face redden, then yelped at the firm pinch on his nipple, laughing. Haru's blue eyes glared at him, then softened, lips curling into a small smile. He said nothing, and just curled up against Makoto. Arms around Haru, Makoto drifted off, and soon after, Haru followed suit.  
  
    It was actually nice to be the one cared for.


End file.
